Toni Stark
by b00kw0rm3
Summary: Toni Stark. You know her best as Stark Industries CEO, Bruce Wayne s fiance and That she went missing on a work trip to Afghanistan. And when she came back she had a hole in the middle of her chest. Now that she was back in Malibu she was going to: Buil the Iron man machine better, Spend more time with the fiance and figure out who betrayed her. Prequel to Avengers: Batman/ Ironman
1. So It Starts

**What i`m about to tell you is not exactly an adventure for kids. It has not an happy ending like Cinderella and all them. This story is how my 26 year old life started with a new start. It all started with a presentation in Afghanistan. It was supposed to be safe. Well it sure as hell wasn`t. It all was supposed to be a trip back and forth, do a little presentation and then i could leave again going back home in Malibu. Well i wasn`t happy with the outcome, but all good stories starts with an explosion. Well at least mine do.**

**My name is Toni Stark. Full name is Anette Emilie Stark but i would prefer Toni. I`m a well known celebrety for me and my father`s work with weapons. I own Stark Industries and i`m only 26 years old. I am often acrosse the world demostarting weapons or doing other things. I live in a big house in Malibu and i`m.. well you could probably see that i use money. I`m a playboy (AN: that can be used to girls too, right?) a genius, a Philanthropist and a billionare. I am a little egoistic. Well very egoistic some would say. But that changed.  
**

A military truck were racing over the desert road, creating dust in large piles who blew away to a new destination. Inside the car an old radio blasted AC/DC`s Back in Black for the four passagers. The soldier who sat in the passenger seat in the front sheared a glance with the soldier in the back and smirked. The man in the back stole a glance at the woman who sat at his left side with a glass of scotch. The woman looked back to him lifting an perfect eyebrow under her sunglasses.

" I feel like i'm driving in court`s marshall. This is crazy. What did i do? " the woman said looking at the soldiers. " I feel like you're gonna pull over and snap me. Are you not allowed to talk?" she said again and looked at the man who sat on her right side. " Hey forest ?"

" We can talk miss" he said looking at the floor.

"Oh " she said and took a little break to look out the window. " I see. So it`s personal ? " she said and took a swing of her scotch. " No you intimidate them " a woman's voice said.

" Good god, you`re a woman! " Toni looked suprised. " i honestly could not recall that. I mean i apologise, but it`s not what we`re going for you " The man beside her smiled and looked like he held back his laughter. " i thought you were a soldier first " Toni continued.

" I`m an airman" the woman said. " Well you actually a fantastic bone structure there, I'm actually kind of jealous" Toni said. The men and the woman around her broke out in laughter. " Come on it's okay, Laugh. Hey! " Toni broke out.

" Miss i have a question to ask " the man in the front seat said, raising his hand slightly. " Yes please " Toni answers lifting her drink. " is it true you went twelve for twelve with last year's maxmen cover models? " ( AN the models are boys by the way. just thought i should say that) the man said.

" That is an excellent question " Toni said removing her sunglasses. " Yes and no, Mark and i had a schedule conflict, but fortunately the christmas government was twins. Anything else? " she said looking around. The other man raised his hand.

" Oh you`re kidding me with the hand up, right? " Toni said looking unimpressed. " Would it be cool if i could take a picture with you? " The man said looking at her looking excited . " Yes it's very cool " Toni replied. The guy smiled and opened his pocket to take out the camera. He gave it to the man in the front and leaned towards Toni. " i don`t wanna see this on my Myspace page. Please no gang signs." Toni said as she leaned towards him. The solider frowned and took down his hand. " No throw it up, i`m kidding " she said. The guy smiled and lifted the peace sign again. " Yeah peace. I love peace. would be without a job with peace." Toni said smirking. He who were going to take the picture struggled. " Hey come on! just press the button" the soldier with the peace sign said. " I`m trying" he replied. " just click it. Don't change the settings " forest said. As the guy clicked it the car behind them blew up.

Toni was thrown back against the seat with her hands iin front of her face. The only thing Toni could see was thing hitting the windows, the sound of things hitting the car and the soldiers shouting, bullets and she could see an explosion. " What's going on " she asked leaning against her seat." what do we got! " she replied startled The woman stepped out the car with a gun and spanked on the ground as soon she stepped out the car, with a sound of pain. " Jimmy stay with Stark! " the man said turning towards Toni and Jimmy/ Forest. He dashed out the car when jimmy shouting a " lay down " over the bullets noise.

Toni threw herself at the ground startled. She saw the man who commanded Jimmy to stay in the car with her, lay himself halfway on the hood and started shooting. He fell backwards and a part of the window broke and had somthing on it looking like blood. " Son of a bitch" Jimmy said and loaded his gun. He opened the door and had a foot outside when Toni shouted " Wait wait wait " after him. " Stay here " he commanded and got shoot as soon he turned around. Toni closed her eyes. She blinked softly and looked around. The cars were on fire and the bullet noise seemed to get worse. She stepped out the door and blinked because of the sunlight. An explosion happened close to her and she leaned herself against the car door. She stood up and took a shaky step forward. She then ran, slightly disse by judging how she couldn`t run straight. She threw herself against a stone as another explosion were heard. She laid there for a second, startled before she took up her phone and starting to write a phone number. And missile landed some steps away from her with the logo of Stark Industries. She looked shocked before she started scrambled away with a " Woah! " She was blasted backwards. She laid on her back, eyes closed and turned her head towards the skies with a soft breath. Blood soaked her shirt. She ripped it open and looked down at her bulletproof vest. With a grunt she laid her head against the ground and blackness took over her sight. As she woke she could see only dirty brown something with a little light that shines through it. It was ripped of and her head laid on her shoulder before she lifted it up, Blinking because of the strong light. She saw men with guns surrounding her. She turned her head to see a man with a videocamera. She sat upright and closed her eyes before she opened them.

Toni Stark

Las Vegas, 36 hours earlier.

" Toni Stark " a voice said filling the room as a picture of her was shown. On the picture she was wearing a suit jacket and a white shirt under it with a tie in black. Her brown hair was in a braid reaching her waist. The voice started talking again when a new picture showed. It was a cover on a magazine with her in a suit had her arms crossed " Visionary, genius, American patriot." A new picture showed her when she was seven. " Even from an early age. The daughter of the legendary weapon developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight, with her brilliantly intimt and unique mind." A new picture showed her at age 15 with her slighlty smiling. " At age 4 she build his first Sourrket board ( AN: don`t know what he said so i just wrote what i think he said. Sorry)." a new picture showed Toni and Howard sitting on a motorsycle smiling towards the camera. " At age 6 she build her first engine " A new photo showed up. " And at age 17 she graduated Somechon lade ( AN: again sorry ) from M.I.T. A picture showed up again with Howard Stark on it with the title ` Howard and Maria Stark die in car accident on Long Island. " Then the passing of a titan." The voice said sad. " Howard Stark`s life long friend and ally Obadiah Stane stepps in to help fill his gap, Left of the legendary founder. Until at the age of 21 the prodigal son returnes and is awarded the title as Ceo of Stark Industries. With the keys of the kingdom, Toni attracted an new era for her father's legacy. Creating smarter weapons, advanced promatchics, satellite targeting. Today Toni Stark has changed the face of the weapon industry. By ensuring freedom and protecting America, And her interests around the globe.

An applause was heard around in the room as it ended with a picture in front of two jet planes. The light turned towards the scene where a man started with his speach. " As liaison for Stark Industries, I have the unique privilege of serving an true patriot. He`s my friend, and he's my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen it's my true honor to present this years Appagi Award to Miss. Toni Stark! " The band started playing and the audience started to clap. After a while the man who said the speech started to look around for Toni, but could not see her. " Toni " he said again with a forced smile on his face. He looked at Obadiah who shaked his head, lips pressed in a tight line. Obadiah raised himself and went for the stage. He shook hands and took the award. " Thank you colonel. " he stood in front of the microfone. " This is.. uh this is beautiful, Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderfull. Well i`m not Toni Stark." he audience laughed. " but if i were Toni, i would tell you how honored i feel, and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Toni you know ugh, the best ting about Toni is also the worst thing. She is always working " Obadiah said not knowin that Toni Stark were standing and playing a game in the hall in her short black mid thigh dress and high heels.

" Huh! " she yelled as she rolled the dices on the table. " work it" she said walking to her bodyguard and layed her head on his shoulder for a second, before returning to the table. As she talks softly and flirted with the man on her side an angry voice broke out behind her. " You are unbelievable " Ohh noo " Toni moaned. " You're absolutely unbelievable " the Colonel said. " Did they rope you in to this " Toni said laying her hand on the man to her left`s chest. " Nobody roped me in anything. When they told me that if i presented an award, you`d be deeply honored" The colonel said looking Toni in the eyes. " Of course i`d be deeply honored. And it`s you and that`s great. So when are we doing. Uhh one more round " Toni said turning back to the table. The colonel handed her the award. " There it is. That was easy. I'm so sorry " She said " Yeah well that's okay" He said believing her. Toni gatherd the dices. " Give me a hand, will you? " Toni said and held her hand with the dices towards the man who blew seductively on her hand. She held her hand towards the Colonel who gave her a_ Are - you serious_ look. She lifted her hand again. " Come on give me some luck will you? " Toni whined. " Forget it. I will not blow on your dices" Colonel answerd and slapped her hand away. The dices rolled out of her hand and rolled on the table. " give a head up for Colonel Rhodes" Toni said to the people who surrended her. " That`s what happens. " Colonel Rodhes said with a smirk as Toni lost the game. " It`s fine. These things happen. Call me later " Toni said and looked at the men at her sides. She started walking with Rhodes on her side and bodyguards walking behind her. " This is where i exit. Alright tomorrow it happens, so don't be late " Rhodes told Toni as they shook hands. " I'm serious " He shouted when Toni and her bodyguards started to walk to the entrance. " I know " Toni said and smirked at him. As she went she passed Ceasar and handed him her award and gave him a wink.

As she walked across the parking lot she could hear people shouting her name. Happy opened her door and just as she was going in the car she heard an voice shouting " Miss Stark " As she turned around she could see a blond man in an expencive suit coming towards her. " excuse me, Miss Stark. Chris Everheart, Vainity Fair magasine. Could i ask you a favour? " he said looking in Toni`s coverd eyes. " He`s cute " Happy said in her ear. " Is he alright ? " Toni asked back. " Yeah he is. Not my type, but if i swung that way i would go for him " Happy replied. Toni took a deep breath before she smiled and turned around.  
" Hi " she smiled. " Hi " he said back to her. " So um yeah " Toni replied akward. " Is it okay ? " the man said. " Yeah sure go " Toni smiled looking the man over. " Miss Stark you have been called the Da Vinci of our time, what do you think of that? " the man said looking Toni in the eyes. " Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint " Toni replied seriously. The man smirked. " And what do you say to your other nickname, the merchant of death ? "he said with a slightly judging tone." that`s not bad " Toni said nodding her head. " Let me guess... Burkley ? " Toni said. The man looked irritated. " Brown actually. " he stated. " Well Mr. Brown. it's an imperfect world, but it`s the only one we`ve got. I garanti you the day weapons are no longer to keep peace, i`ll start making bricks and bean for baby hospitals" Toni said irretated. " you rehearsal much ?" he said. " Every night in front of my mirror before bedtime." Toni saidkk+ph.b Chris nodded and replied with " i can see that" Toni looked smug. " I would like to show you first hand " Chris looked in Toni`s eyes again. "All i want is a serious answer"

"Okay here's serious. My old man had one philosophy: Peace. Means having a bigger stick than the other guy " Wow great line coming from the guy selling sticks" Chris replied. " My father helped defeat the nazits and he worked on the Manhatten project a lot of people including your proffesors at brown. They call that being a hero. " Toni replied staring him down." And a lot of people would also call that war propheteran." Chris replied smug ." Tell me are you planning to report on the millions we've saved by bansing medical technology from starvation with our ectellegraps. All those breakthroughs. Military foundations, honey " Toni said so angry that she took off her glasses. " Wow " Chris mumbled. " You ever lost an hour sleep in your life. " He said. " Apparently if it were with you " Toni said cheeky. Next thing Toni knew they were laying on her bead, he on top and kissing with raw passion. Toni rolled them over and they landed on the floor. Toni`s laughter filled the room before they were on again.

Toni Stark

As the light was turned on, Chris Everheart were lying on his stomach with only a blanket covering his nude body. " Good morning " a british voice said startling Chris. " It`s seven am. The weather of Malibu is twenty two degrees with scattering clouds" The british voice continued and opend up the drapes to let light in the room. " Surfe conditions are fine" as the voice continued to speak Chris rose from the bead with the blanket to cover himself and looked out the window`s view. There were blue ocean and skye with open windows and this was deffinatly Chris dream home. " Toni " he said as he walked in the living room with only his boxers. " hey Toni " he said more whiny. As he walked on he could se a glass panel with some buttons and texts on the wall. Curiosity got the best of him as he touched the biggest button. Red filled the screen and Chris jumped backwards. " That's JARVIS. He runs this place " a male voice said. There in his full five stood Peter "Pepper" Potts, Toni`s personal assistant. With a suit on you could not find a single trace of mistake on him. Orange hair that was long and covered one of his blue eyes and a breathtaking smile on his face. " I got your clothes here. They have been dry cleaned and pressed and there`s a car waiting outside that will take you anywhere you`d like to go." He continued. Chris walked towards him with a smile on his face. " You must be the famous Pepper Potts " He said slightly smiling. " Indeed i am " Pepper replied. " After all theese years, Toni still has you to pick up dry cleaning ? " Chris said with a mocking tone. " I do everything and anything Miss Stark requires, Including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all ? " Pepper said smiling as the man`s face lost the smirk.

Music blasted the room as Toni sat with her car again. This had to be the fourth time she picked it apart and put together again. While she continued to tinker with the car Pepper came down the stairs with his folder pressed against his chest. Pepper typed in the code of Toni`s workshop and enterd speaking on the phone. " Please dont turne down my Music " Toni frowned. " You`re suppoed to be half across the world right now. " Pepper said typing on his phone. " how did she take it ? " Toni said ." Like a cheff " Pepper said with a sighn. " Might try to toss me under " Toni said lifting a piece of the car and studing it. " Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago." Pepper said. " That`s funny thought it would be my plane and all that it would just wait for me to get there " Toni said. " Toni " Pepper huffed. " I need to speak with you about a couple of things before you travel " Pepper said tiredly. " Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of having a private plane if the departed before you arrived " Toni said raising up and walked to the chair sitting down on it" Pepper huffed before she started to list it all that stood in his folder. " Why are you trying to get rid of me. do you have plans ? " Toni said looking at Pepper. " As matter of fact, i do." Pepper said smiling slightly. " I don't like it when you have plans " Toni frowned. " I`m allowed to have plans on my birthday " He said writing somthing in his folder. " It`s your birthday " Toni mumbled softly. " Yes " said Pepper. " I knew that. Already ?" Toni asked him. " Yes is it not strange. The same day as last year " He answerd. " Well give yourself something nice from me " Toni said softly. " I already did " Pepper said. " And? " Toni said hopeful. " Oh it was very nice " Pepper smiled." Very tasteful. Thank you Miss Stark " Pepper said looking in Toni`s eyes. " You`re welcome Mr. Potts " Toni smiled

Toni Stark

An engine roared as Toni sat behind the wheel driving fast to reach the airport first. Happy was in the car behind her racing against her. As she stepped out on the red carpet she could see Rhodes standing on the top of the stairs waiting for her. " You were good " Toni laughed. " I thought i lost you back there " Toni continued. " You did Miss " Happy said as he took her luggage out from the trunk." What is wrong with you ! " Rhodes yelled as she went up the stairs. " What " Toni replied. " 3 hours. " Rhodes said. " I got caught up doing some peace of Varity Fair " Toni said. " For three hours. Three hours you got me standing here, waiting for you " Rhodes said angry. " Waiting on you now. Come on let`s go." Toni said as she walked in the plain. "wheels up! Rock and Roll " Toni shouted.

As the plane had flown for half an hour Toni got bored. " Watcha reading? " Toni asked Rhodey as he had started reading something as soon they went on the fight. " Nothing " Rhodey said. " And don`t talk to me, because i`m still pissed at you" Looking at Toni the man gave her a_ It`s all your fault_ look. Toni rolled her eyes. " Had he not gotten over that yet? I mean come on it was only three hours " Toni thought to herself. " It could have been a way longer if it where`nt for Pepper. As she and Rhodes fought about the time he had waited for her a male flight attendant came to the table.. " Anything you want, Miss Stark ? " he said leaning slightly towards her. " Yeah two glasses of Alcohol, please " Toni asked sweetly. " No we are not drinking on job. No alcohol before after the presentation "  
Half an hour later they were sitting close on the chouch with a glass of champagne in each hand and watching the fly attendeds dancing around on the plane.

Toni Stark

As the plane landed Toni had changed to a knee length black pencil skirt, a white blouse tucked in the skirt and black high heels with a suit jacket on. She went down the stairs slowly not wanting to make a fool of herself if she tripped. As the plane landed Toni had changed to a knee length black pencil skirt, a white blouse tucked in the skirt and black high heels with a suit jacket on. " General " she said and shooke hands with the man standing nearest the stairs. " Miss Stark. Looking forward to your weapons presentation. " he said taking his hands behind his back and smiling to the young woman. As Toni stood on a hill sight she started her speech" Is it better to be feared or respected ? And i say: Is it to much to ask for both? With my mind i humble my new crown jewel of Stark Industries. Freedom line is the first missile system. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree.I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That`s how dad did it, That`s how America does it, and it have worked out pretty good so far. Find an excuse to let one of these of the chain, and i personally garanti you, Bad guys don`t even wanna come out of there caves." Toni said. She made a move with her wrist a little as in a sign that they was going to shoot one of the missiles. You could see the missile going of and started splitting up in more parts."for your consideration... The Jericho " Toni said smiling. She lifted her hands out on her sides as the missiles hit the mountain and you could literally see the energy coming in waves against them. The soldiers hats flew of and Toni took a few steps forward.  
After the presentation she used one of her special made. For no one`s suprise it contained alcohol. As she took a sip her phone ringed. " Toni "Obadiah greeted. " Oba what are you doing up ? " Toni repled. " Well i could`nt sleep till i knew how it went. How did it go? " Toni smiled to the man. " It looks like it`s going to be an early christmas " Toni replied with a smirk. Obadiah cheered on the phone. " Way to go, my girl! " Obadiah said proudly. " I`ll see you tomorrow, Yeah ? " Toni went to the car. " Why are`nt you wearing the pyjamas i got you ? " Toni said with a frown. " Good night Toni " Obadiah replied and hung up." Hey Toni " Rhodes came running to her sight. " I'm sorry but this is the vee " Toni said smirking crossing her arms and laid them out the window. " Nice job " Rhodes said before he went of. " See ya in a bit " Toni said leaning against her seat. She could feel the heath of the explosion and saw men surrendering her with white face masks. Then she blacked out again

**That was the first chapter. I hope it`s long, because i jused two days writing this. Chapter two _will_ be up to next week. Normally i would end this story ( As i have done with my others ) Before it`s done, but i am determined to do this story. Please do rewiev and look out because next chapter is just around the corner**


	2. Hooked up to a car battery

**Hey it`s me again. So this chapter will follow the timeline but will not be exactly like the movie as the last one were. It`s still Ironman and i don`t own either Marvel Or Tony Stark.**

Toni gasped for breath. Oh crap if this was some sort of hangover, then she was pretty sure she didn't want it again. Her head hurt, her legs were numb and she felt somthing on her chest and what the hell were on her nose. She lifted her hand and found a patch over a string that were shoved up her nose. She dragged the patch of and slowly dragged the string out. She gave a grunt of pain as the string was completely out. She wrinkled her nose and dragged her hand across of it, as if to wipe something. She turned her head to look around. She was thirsty and tired. She saw a bowl filled with water and stretched her hand to take it. Her hand felt weird so she ended up with knocking the bowl over. She coughed a bit before slowly lifting herself up. A man stood in front of a mirror shaving and humming as this was normal for him. He continued shaving and humming as Toni saw another bowl of water. It was longer away than the first one, and as Toni stretched to get it she felt herself stop. Somthing heavy were holding her down.

" I wouldn't do that if i were you " He said as he caught her stare in the mirror. Toni felt an urge to say "You are not me" but refrained. She rolled on her back and rolled her head to see what held her away form the cup of water. A battery stood there with two cabels connecting it to something. Or someone. She took hold of one of the wires and left hand to find out how it ended. It ended on her chest. There was a circle in the middle of her breasts and dressing was spun round her chest. Panic took hold of her. She tore off the bandages to see what was under.

" Holy shit " she murmured, her voice dry. She took rapid breaths. She started to panic. What the hell was going on.

... TS ...

A little while later, said man was making food over a fire. Toni sat on the bed studying him. " What the hell did you do to me? " she said in a broken voice. The man looked at her. " What i did? " he gave a chuckle. He looked at her. " What i did was to save your life." Toni raised her eyebrows. " i removed all i could, but here is a lot left and its heading to your heart. " He explained. " you wanna see ? " he questioned. He threw it at her. She catched the small vial without taking her eyes of him.

" I've seen many wounds like this in my village. " he said as Toni studied it. " My village calls it `Walking Dead` as it takes about a week for it to reach the organs" He walked around and sat down on a chair. " What is this ? " Toni interrupted him. The man cast a glance at her. " That is an electromagnet." He took a break. " Hooked up to car battery... And it's keeping it from reaching your heart "

Toni rolled her shoulders before zipping up her hooded jacket. She casted a glance at the video camera in the corner of the roof. " That's right. Smile! Say Hi to the camera. That is after all what you're best at, no? " he said grinning. " we've met once you know " he continued. Toni looked at him with curiosity burning like fire in her brown eyes. " but i wouldn't be surprised if you wouldn't remember me, consider how drunk you were " he said smiling widely. Toni shrugged her shoulders. They had probably met at a party, and Toni got **almost** drunk at every party. " Where are we " Toni muttered. As the man was going to answer the door opened. The man came to Toni and hauled her up. " Stand up. And for god`s sake Do as i do " He hissed and turned to the door.

He lifted his hands up in the air. Toni did the same as men walked in with guns. " Oh crap " she though.

**Well that`s todays chapter. I will poste more, but i made this today soo... Not that long ;P Please R&R. Anyway, Happy New Year! **


End file.
